<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>體貼 by agens0612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510861">體貼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612'>agens0612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Seulrene】短篇 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Seulrene】短篇 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>體貼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*一篇完結</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>真正的體貼，是讓人察覺不到的。</p><p>康瑟琪非常討厭這句話，現在又更討厭了。</p><p> </p><p>站著床邊歪著頭，盯著熟睡的裴柱現長達一分鐘之久。</p><p>戀人的呼吸聲雖然平穩，可雙手不斷的在自己的上臂小幅滑動，緊皺著眉頭，身體似乎因為寒冷而微微發抖。</p><p> </p><p>嘆了一口氣，康瑟琪還是噘著嘴，把早就滑落的被子輕輕的為戀人蓋上。</p><p>而戀人只是舒服的捲起被子，連眼睛都沒有睜開半刻。</p><p> </p><p>身為隊裡公認反應最慢的人，就連代表的動物都是遲鈍到不行的熊。</p><p>康瑟琪在付出的時候，從來沒有多想，想做就做。</p><p> </p><p>可是她的戀人就是時常沒有發現阿。</p><p> </p><p>怕姊姊冷所以放了毯子在椅子上，結果姊姊好像以為是工作人員放的。</p><p>或是隨手幫姊姊整理毛躁的頭髮，結果姊姊連回頭都沒有。</p><p>相比總是大方照顧人的類型，自己真的太吃虧了。</p><p> </p><p>一直到現在，每次裴柱現靠近的時候，康瑟琪總會僵在原地，五臟六腑都在翻滾，有時甚至緊張的連手心都會微微冒汗。</p><p> </p><p>結果裴柱現在某一個電台節目上，甚至還說和自己在一起的時候就會特別平靜。</p><p> </p><p>什麼平靜，到底誰喜歡這種稱讚啦。</p><p>漂亮、帥氣、魅力、讓人心動、可愛，就說一次不可以嗎。</p><p> </p><p>討厭，再也不想當什麼善良小熊了。</p><p> </p><p>以往他們只要有爭吵，一定都是康瑟琪先低頭。</p><p>但康瑟琪決定，這一次，說什麼也不要先退讓了。</p><p> </p><p>結果，算到今天為止，已經冷戰一周了。</p><p>其實康瑟琪根本不記得剛開始是為了什麼而吵架的。</p><p> </p><p>也許是工作繁忙之下壓力導致的輕忽。</p><p>更也許是某天不經意的舉動。</p><p> </p><p>能夠一一列舉的理由很多，全部都可能是原因，也可能全部都不是。</p><p>戀人之間的吵架根本起源，是單純和複雜兼具，一個無邊無際，沒有形體的「感覺」問題。</p><p> </p><p>比如後輩只不過是幫戀人拿掉肩上的紙花。</p><p>姊姊就笑得那麼開心。</p><p> </p><p>下了舞台後對自己笑都不笑一下的時候，心中的湖面泛起波紋。</p><p> </p><p>在經紀人來關心自己的時候笑著說沒事。</p><p>其實希望旁邊的戀人來哄自己卻不說出口，所以在視線相對的時候康瑟琪竟以冷臉相待。</p><p> </p><p>人總是這樣，對沒那麼熟悉的人親切。</p><p>卻把脾氣留給最親密的人。</p><p> </p><p>其實早就忘記當初生氣的原因是什麼了。</p><p>也早就不生氣了。</p><p> </p><p>只是誰都不先示好，不斷錯過和好的時機。</p><p>就是開不了口。</p><p>去爭那一股無謂的氣。</p><p> </p><p>康瑟琪抱著枕頭，在自己窄小的床上翻來覆去，滾了又滾。</p><p> </p><p>天氣已經開始漸漸變涼了。</p><p>雖然羊毛被也很溫暖，可是如果能抱著姊姊睡覺不知道該有多好。</p><p> </p><p>討厭。</p><p>真的是討厭死了。</p><p> </p><p>越討厭，就越想念。</p><p> </p><p>要怎麼樣才能讓姊姊理我呢？</p><p>康瑟琪又滾了一圈，羊毛被捲了起來，自己現在倒像是一捲白色的壽司，只有一顆深棕色的頭露在外面。</p><p> </p><p>動了動手，啊啊。</p><p>手完全被包住了，竟然動不了。</p><p>腳也是，用力蠕動身體卻還是動彈不得的樣子更滑稽了。</p><p> </p><p>想了一陣子，才想到要反方向滾動的康瑟琪終於鬆了一口氣。</p><p>果然靠蠻力是沒有用的，有時候得完全反其道而行。</p><p>她突然想起北風與太陽的故事。</p><p> </p><p>然後心生一計。</p><p>順便在心裡提前稱讚一番自己的機靈有神。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>裴柱現著急的推開宿舍的大門，連鞋子都隨意的甩在玄關後就快步走向康瑟琪的房間。</p><p> </p><p>只見康瑟琪揪著被子的一角，滿臉通紅的側躺在床上。</p><p>裴柱現用手背輕撫她的額頭，旋即被傳遞而來的高溫給嚇了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>殊不知其實是康瑟琪剛剛一打完電話就立刻做伏地挺身讓身體發熱，一直到姊姊開門的那刻才跳回床上。</p><p> </p><p>當然，虛弱的樣子也是裝的。</p><p> </p><p>「歐尼…咳…咳…」</p><p>「我難受…」</p><p>康瑟琪輕輕拉住裴柱現的衣角，看著裴柱現坐在床沿緊皺著眉頭卻仍不願意對自己說出半句話，她用力咳了兩聲，把身子縮得更小，說要有多可憐就有多可憐。</p><p> </p><p>果然，過沒多久就聽見裴柱現嘆了好大一口氣，微涼的指尖附上康瑟琪的臉頰，輕輕捧住她的臉，眼神裡滿是擔心。</p><p> </p><p>「很不舒服嗎，瑟琪？」</p><p>「嗯…」</p><p> </p><p>過分溫柔的語氣讓康瑟琪心裡倒是有一些罪惡感升起。</p><p>康瑟琪牽住裴柱現的手，戀人旋即十指緊扣的回握，熟悉的溫暖讓煙火在心裡綻放。</p><p> </p><p>早知道裝病這麼有用就應該早點裝的，康瑟琪一邊拉著裴柱現的手在自己的臉上蹭著，一邊在心裡偷笑。</p><p> </p><p>「你睡一會吧。」</p><p>「等一下一起去看醫生？」</p><p> </p><p>「啊安堆！」</p><p>「不行！」</p><p>「不是…那個…我是說…那個…」</p><p> </p><p>突然過分中氣十足的音量讓康瑟琪自己都慌了陣腳，她旋即壓低音量，急忙把臉埋首在柔軟的被子裡想著下一步的說辭。</p><p> </p><p>這…這…</p><p>在姊姊面前演演戲還可以，要是真去看醫生還得了？！</p><p> </p><p>沒想到，裴柱現只是摸摸自己的頭，似乎一點也都沒被嚇到的樣子。</p><p>「也是，出門很不方便的。」</p><p>「那待會買藥給你吃好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「我…」</p><p>吃藥也不行，要是沒病吃出病來怎麼辦。</p><p>但如果又說不行的話，不就…不就太奇怪了嗎？</p><p> </p><p>「也不想要吃藥嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「我…我…」</p><p>康瑟琪抬起頭，看著裴柱現瞳孔中滿溢著柔情注視自己。</p><p>也不知道哪裡來的勇氣，她稍微使力把戀人拉向懷裡，用臉頰蹭著裴柱現白皙的脖頸，溫熱的氣息讓裴柱現輕微顫抖了一下。</p><p> </p><p>「我不要看醫生，也不要吃藥。」</p><p>「我只想要歐尼抱我。」</p><p>「歐尼抱抱我，我就好了。」</p><p> </p><p>空氣凝結了幾分，只聽見裴柱現輕輕的笑了一聲。</p><p>「瑟琪是小孩子嗎。」</p><p>「怎麼那麼任性。」</p><p> </p><p>旋即回抱住康瑟琪，一下一下的輕拍她的背，這下真的像在哄嬰兒睡覺一樣了。</p><p> </p><p>一股暖意自心中蔓延，康瑟琪竟真的有些睡意了，心情也放鬆下來，纏繞在心間的疑問終於被說出口，意識在模糊和清醒之間擺盪，字句間都黏糊糊的。</p><p> </p><p>「所以…歐尼為什麼說在我身邊就會很平靜阿。」</p><p>「是不是對我失去興趣的意思…」</p><p> </p><p>等了很久，裴柱現都沒有回答，一直到康瑟琪即將睡去前，感受到戀人輕輕的在自己臉頰上落下一吻，聲音輕飄飄的迴盪在耳邊。</p><p> </p><p>「只要在瑟琪身邊，不知道為什麼，就會很安心。」</p><p>「你在我身邊，我就會很平靜。」</p><p> </p><p>「意思是，你在我身邊的時候，我才能平靜下來。」</p><p>「有你在，我才能安心。」</p><p> </p><p>「所以，你不可以離開我。」</p><p>「不能離開我。」</p><p>「我會不安，我總是會…胡思亂想。」</p><p> </p><p>「但想的最多的。」</p><p>「全是你。」</p><p> </p><p>「所以你不能不在，不能離開我。」</p><p>「知道嗎，康瑟琪。」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯…」</p><p>聽見戀人帶著鼻音無意識的應答，裴柱現稍微撐起身子，果然康瑟琪已經沉沉睡去。</p><p>有些氣惱的捶了一下她的肩膀，卻又因為可愛的睡顏輕笑起來。</p><p> </p><p>好像那些爭吵從沒發生過。</p><p>好像那些歲月總是如此寧靜。</p><p> </p><p>好像是誰先不理誰的，也不再是那麼重要了。</p><p> </p><p>在睡去前康瑟琪突然想到朋友曾嘲笑過自己不懂戀愛。</p><p>「戀愛就是推拉阿，康瑟琪。」</p><p>「你不要總是默默付出，你要讓她看到阿，康瑟琪！」</p><p> </p><p>甚至還說總是這樣子的話會受傷的。</p><p> </p><p>可是，就算重來一百次，我還是想這麼做。</p><p> </p><p>吃到好吃的東西，就是想馬上拿給你。</p><p>看到美麗又獨特的夕陽時，就想拍下來給你看。</p><p> </p><p>喜歡你的時候，就說喜歡阿。</p><p>想你的時候，就說想你啊。</p><p> </p><p>因為你的一個微笑，整個世界都點亮了，心情也好了一整天的這種小細節，都想告訴你。</p><p> </p><p>什麼欲擒故縱、什麼推拉的、什麼表現的，可能真的是通往愛情的致勝之道吧。</p><p> </p><p>可是、可是。</p><p> </p><p>喜歡你的這種，這種焦急的、心亂如麻的情緒。</p><p>本來就已經超出我的理解範圍了，哪還會有什麼道理可循呢。</p><p> </p><p>如果愛沒有形體，那就是我對你的思念堆疊成的光影。</p><p>如果愛能被計算，那就是我對你的愛戀積累成的時間。</p><p> </p><p>如果愛能被書寫，我想，那就是以你為名的浪漫詩篇。</p><p> </p><p>即使我的體貼，都沒有被你發現也沒關係。</p><p>本來就不是，讓你發現才做的。</p><p>全部都是真的希望你好。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>摸一摸戀人毛茸茸的長髮，再悄悄的靠近她的頸窩處把自己埋進去，她喜歡這樣子，周圍全是她的香氣。</p><p> </p><p>輕摟上她的腰，將她擁得更緊一些。</p><p> </p><p>然後偷偷捏住她的鼻子，再戳一戳她軟呼呼的臉頰，看戀人因為不適輕微皺起眉的樣子，嘴角似乎還小聲的念著「歐尼」求饒，裴柱現望著她，笑的眼角都彎了起來。</p><p> </p><p>本來還想再不理你兩天的。</p><p>演技還是一點都沒有進步呢，我可是從接電話的時候就發現了，不過還是看在你賣力裝病的份上。</p><p> </p><p>原諒你吧，我的瑟琪。</p><p> </p><p>真正的體貼，是讓人察覺不到的。</p><p>哼，裴柱現有時候也很討厭這句話呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【全文完】</p><p>-</p><p>*「真正的體貼，是讓人察覺不到的。」出自&lt;佐賀的超級阿嬤&gt;，書還蠻好看的，是我小學時候的睡前讀物xd</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>